Erezlokish language
| speakers = 52 million | date = 2010 | familycolor = Indo-European | fam2 = | script = | nation = | agency = Erezlokish Language Regulatory Association | iso1 = ez | iso2 = ezl | iso3 = ezl | map = Map of Erezloke.png | mapcaption = }} Erezlokish (erezlokish or erezlokish juha meaning Erezlokish language) is a that is spoken by approximately 52.382 million people in the nation of Erezloke. Erezlokish is endemic to the modern nation state, with almost no speakers other than the communities of the Erezlokish diaspora that live entirely in the and the Kingdom of Sierra. Erezlokish is an ancient tongue which has survived through nearly 20 centuries without major alterations in its form. The nature of the language is derived from a mix of and Paleobalkan influences along the sometime around 500 to 300 BC, as is made obvious by the language's grammar and vocabulary. The first written accounts of the language itself come from around the years 50 to 10 BC, in which was the beginning of a vast migration of both Erezlokish and Thracian peoples out of the Balkans following Roman occupation and rule in their native lands. As the language has barely changed since the migration, the written accounts of the migration have been interpreted by many scholars, and provide insights into the world of the around the transition from BC into AD. The Erezlokish language itself has undergone relatively few changes since its conception more than 2,000 years ago, making it one of the worlds oldest languages which is still in use in its near-original form. The language was also instrumental in the reconstruction and classification of the Paleobalkan languages and their relation to and as a whole, bringing together common vocabularies and certain phrases which survive in and Erezlokish to this day. Etymology The word erezlokish derives from the eponymous erezlok, the root word from which the word for the ancient erezlokii tribe and the modern erezlokish people derives. For the etymology of these words, see the articles Erezloke and Erezlokish people. History Erezlokish originated from a mixture of migrant Germanic peoples with sedentary Paleobalkan peoples on the Danube River around the years 500 BC to 300 BC. Although originally believed to just be a dialect of , the language further developed after three generations of full adults began to mix Germanic grammar into their Thracian dialect. Erezlokish was entirely distinguishable from Thracian by at least 50 BC, although it is possible that it was a full language by as early as 150 BC. A series of migrations brought the language closer together as the Roman Republic continued to press at the borders of the Erezlokii, the people who spoke Erezlokish, and the first written records in Erezlokish come from around 42 BC, the Plea by the People to the Gods, in which claims that soldiers from foreign lands, the Romans, are invading and pillaging the native lands of the Erezlokii and the Thracians in an attempt to conquer them. Written in the Latin script, this signifies that the Romans exerted considerable influence on the Erezlokish vocabulary as well as the Thracians, which gives way to different words throughout the Erezlokish language which are derived from Latin. During the migration southwards, certain words were also adopted from Greek and Arabic as the Erezlokii continued to move south, as well as the recognition of the full adoption of the Latin script by many leaders of the ancient Erezlokii tribes. When the Erezlokii arrived and settled in modern day Erezloke, the language essentially lost all connections with which would further enrich its vocabulary. Erezlokish continued to exist in solitude until the 16th century, when the Portuguese established contact. Eventually, European contact brought about the introduction of many Renaissance works and the rebirth of European culture within Erezloke itself. This period saw the enrichment of the language's vocabulary and extended contact with the English further changed grammar structures, fully establishing a difference between Erezlokish before the 16th century and afterwards, although technically these changes were not significant enough to mark a full difference in the language as a whole. Category:Erezloke Category:Languages